Te entiendo
by sorgin
Summary: No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que Bucky y Rocket se parezcan tanto, más que allí, bajo el agua de la ducha, mostrando las cicatrices de un pasado del que aún libres son prisioneros.


Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Bucky que había sido lo más extraño de aquel día no habría sabido que contestar. Podría haberse referido al ataque de naves extraterrestres chocando con la cúpula de protección de Wakanda. O a los perros trasmutados que parecían inmunes a las balas de su arma. Podría haberse referido al hombre rubio que convocaba tormentas usando una especie de martillo con hacha. O al mapache adicto a la adrenalina con el que se había cubierto las espaldas.

Pero todo ello en realidad parecían datos extraídos de un día rutinario. Ni siquiera el haberse convertido en cenizas y resucitado en el mismo instante exacto de su desaparición parecía haberle alterado en absoluto. No, lo que realmente le había llamado la atención había sido encontrarse con aquel pequeño roedor en las duchas.

T'Challa era un pésimo estratega, pero un gran rey. Las mejoras que había instalado en el palacio eran increíbles. Incluso aquellas duchas comunitarias en el vestuario de las Dora Milaje eran dignas de admiración. Paredes de mármol blanco y fontanería de vibranium. Pequeños lujos en un país de agricultores en el que las materias primas estaban al alcance de todos.

El soldado entro en ellas con paso cansado, dejo su toalla sobre uno de los bancos de madera lacada e ingreso en el lugar donde la bruma del agua caliente le dio la bienvenida. Vislumbro un lugar libre al lado de Steve y se dirigió a el haciendo un reconocimiento rápido del sitio. Le habían dicho que la programación había sido completamente borrada de su cerebro, pero en ocasiones como esa él no podía dudarlo más. Su primer instinto al entrar en cualquier sitio, por muy conocido que fuese, era siempre fijarse en el alrededor. Buscaba sin pensar los puntos fuertes y débiles y sobre todo las vías de escape en caso de necesidad.

Steve le acarició el brazo con un suave toque. Llamando su atención con la excusa de prestarle un poco de jabón. Al otro lado Tony Stark bufó fingiendo molestia y haciéndole saber al Capitán América que su compañero no era un niño que necesitase ayuda constante.

\- ¿Celoso Tony? – Se burlo divertido el héroe de la primera guerra mundial y el otro elevo una ceja divertido.

\- Siempre querido. Siempre. – Algunas risas se escucharon cerca y el ambiente pareció estar más distendido.

Sam comenzó a cantar. Una vieja canción de los ochenta. La voz distorsionada por el agua ayudo a evitar que algo parecido a "I want to break free" fuese torturado junto a la memoria de Freddie Mercury. Lo peor sucedió cuando el niño de Queens se unió a él y el hombre del espacio no dudo en ayudarles a desafinar aún más. Steve se moría de la risa mirándolos, alegrándose de que tres personas con vivencias tan diferentes pudieran llegar a ser tan parecidos. Y Bucky sabía que lo que le hacía feliz era en realidad que ellos representaban los pequeños detalles por los que aún merecía la pena creer en el género humano.

Fue entonces cuando se fijo por primera vez en él. En el mapache que le había salvado la vida antes. En su cuerpo diminuto y velludo y en los implantes metálicos de su espalda. Al menos hasta que el animalillo se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos oscuros en él, mostrándole sus colmillos en una sonrisa amenazante. Pero a Bucky eso no pareció asustarle.

Quizás debería haber pensado en el aviso que el cuerpo de Stard-Lord le estaba enviando al colocarse justo por detrás de su compañero de nave. O a lo mejor en el hecho de que Steve le hubiese agarrado del brazo de vibranium, al que aún se estaba acostumbrando, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de aguantarle la mirada.

\- Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, 32557038. – Las palabras le salieron solas mientras estiraba la mano de carne que aún conservaba y el mutante espacial le observó curioso antes de olisquearla y apretársela.

\- R-cero-C-K-tres-T R-cuatro-C-C-cero-cero-N. Rocket Raccoon para los amigos. – Contesto mostrándole aún más los colmillos, aunque en esa ocasión por consecuencia de una sonrisa genuina. Y fue solo entonces, cuando el humano que vino del espacio bajo la guardia, que todos los demás le imitaron en las duchas.

Rocket se acercó a él y siguió duchándose a su lado como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Le comento lo chulo que era su brazo y que le encantaría comprárselo. El otro le dedico una mirada de incredulidad mientras le explicaba que se trataba de un regalo que le había hecho un buen amigo.

\- ¿Te lo quitaron allí? – Soltó la pregunta como si estuviese seguro de lo que hablaba y Bucky negó comprendiendo las palabras que se guardaban entre los dos.

\- No. Fue un poco antes. -Dijo mientras abría y cerraba la mano tratando de deshacerse de los malos recuerdos. – O más bien entre uno y otro. –

El otro asintió como si entendiese y los demás les observaron sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Como espectadores de un universo paralelo con sus propias normas y que ellos no acaban de entender. Solo Steve parecía percibir en cierta medida la profundidad de los pensamientos de ambos.

Lo advertía su mirada dolida y su espalda demasiado recta. Lo gritaban sus manos apretadas y el chasquido de sus dientes al golpearse los unos a los otros. Y puede que fuese porque Tony era un genio, o simplemente porque estaba acostumbrado a leer a Steve, pero discurrió que esa conversación ocultaba más de lo que se decía a simple vista. Lo supo por el dolor que emana la persona de la que esta enamorado, pero que no le correspondía. Quisiera haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa para hacerle sentir mejor, pero entonces la atención se hubiese centrado en él y hubiese roto el mágico momento que se había creado. Y por supuesto, eso el rubio jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Rocket haciéndose el desinteresado.

\- Podría decirse que fue mi propia especie. – Lo dejo caer como si no fuese una atrocidad el pensar como humanos matan, torturan y mutilan a otros humanos. - ¿Y a ti?

\- Nah, lo típico. La dominante. -Dijo el mapache encogiéndose de hombros, antes de cambiar a una postura más sombría. – Cinco años. -Lo dejo caer mientras que el castaño asentía comprendiéndole.

-Setenta. – Contesto el otro, y el mapache abrió los ojos aterrado.

Steve bajo la vista al suelo y evito llorar cerrando los ojos. Parker los miro desde el frente sin decidirse si era mejor callarse o decir en alto algo que resultase incómodo. Sabiamente el silencio fue su respuesta.

Allí viéndolos ducharse uno junto al otro dando la espalada al mundo, Bucky y Rocket se parecían más que nunca. A ambos les robaron la vida, la libertad y sus sueños. Les convirtieron en máquinas destinadas al genocidio, en habilidosos asesinos sin opciones y los torturaron de mil maneras horribles.

Y solo allí en ese cubículo diminuto después de tantos años de espera y de tantos kilómetros de distancia por fin habían encontrado alguien que puede decirles, te entiendo, sin que fuese mentira o simple protocolo.

Star-Lord suspiro y sonrió débilmente. Su amigo más problemático había encontrado un nuevo aliado. Los milagros aún podían ocurrir. Debería hablarlo con Gamora, seguro a que a Nébula le vendría bien conocer a ese hombre.

Steve se adelantó un paso y atrajo la tención de los presentes. Su mano acaricio la mejilla de Bucky, que raspaba por la falta de un buen afeitado y el rubio sonrío al tacto. Se acerco aún más y dejo que su nariz acariciase la del otro antes de depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- Pero ya no estas allí. Nunca más. – Desvío la mirada hacía el mapache y añadió. – Ninguno de los dos. – Y el extraterrestre reprimió el impulso de darle las gracias, por hacerle sentir un poco más genuino y menos error de experimento genético.

Y mientras los soldados se besaban el niño araña grito eufórico diciendo que tenía que contárselo a toda su clase, mientras que Iroman chasquea la lengua envidiando no ser él, quien recibiese el beso. Y al otro lado Peter Quill les observaba con una sonrisa pensando en que definitivamente tendría que recomendarle a Nébula que conociese a ese hombre.


End file.
